plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheZombiemelon/Archive 1
Hi zombiemelon! I don't change my name to Pvz2: Big Wave Beach Because I'm a fan of Dark Ages, not beach. I think bwb isn't cool, I love da more. --Pvz2: DARK AGES (talk) 13:13, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi Zombiemelon! I know I said you I will do an Mayan Era concept, but I will do an Aztec Era concept, since the mayan gods's names are long and strange. Bye!Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 22:03, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Thezombiemelon, can you send me a message when the ban from the chat has expired? Please. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 00:31, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Cabbage pult 74 is not underaged, he's 15. If you want, the sign up for TDPA has plenty of entries avalible. Here's the link: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:177611#55 HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 01:02, September 18, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone About Chomper... Hiya! I heard you added info the Chomper will be available in stores today! Can you tell me this is true and where did you got that info? Thanks in advance! TheHandsomePlant (talk) 21:22, September 23, 2014 (UTC) 05:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC) 03:24, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 04:51, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Dude I'm here to tell you that I'm also a zombified plant. And another question?You too?Creekee11 (talk) 03:18, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Someone could hacks the Halloween parties, on them Ghost Pepper will still be on the store. So, you have a Week to collect enough gems. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 05:27, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I fixed your userpage . Just so you know. :-) -''BRAINULATOR9'' 09:45, October 21, 2014 (UTC)}} Regarding to that message you sent me Pizzachu (talk) 05:16, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Can you say what I need to put in the two braces? I hate trying to look in the 'Templates' page. It is 14 pages long and sucks especially when using a phone (using the desktop v. ,however.) Just what I need to put in the braces, please, nothing more, nothing less. P.S. I had a theory page about Crazy Dave being turned into a zombie(s). -Thank You and Best Wishes, Pizza Mouse! ;-) :-) B-) :-D . Sorry for disturbing you, but sometimes your wordbubble doesn't work and hopefully I can help you fix it: Don't forget the "text=", or it won't work! ---- User:Uselessguy (talk) 02:24, November 14, 2014 (UTC)}} GO NOW TO GET YOUR OFFER FOR 8x WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE PAID Pizzachu (talk) 22:47, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Go on the Retry wikia NOW! Pizzachu (talk) 06:12, November 30, 2014 (UTC) The 8x thing was a joke. You know those infomercials that say 'If you buy now, you can get 2 sets for $19.99'? It was the opposite, if you buy now, you have to pay more. What achievements do you need help with? I can help you if you tell me what badge to add a better image to. , and he gave it to me after hearing me say several times in the past that I wish I had the Chinese version. I don't think he'd mind if you used the account, but you might want to ask him first. The login is at the top section of my talk page, I think.}} Pizzachu (talk) 00:43, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I only need <10 edits, until I get my hundredth. But, I don't feel like I'd be a good rollback on here. I have school to keep up with, especially my projects. I might in a few month(s), when I feel capable of holding an important responsibility. Thank you, though, it means a lot. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect strategy credit Referring to your edit here, that's wrong because I'm the one who made that strategy. Make sure to check the page's history when making edits like that to make sure in the future. ~Drkdragonz66 05:26, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 07:20, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Nice photo! }}} Unneeded template RE: Cool signature RE: RE: About PvZ2C Hey, I only had that problem for two days, and I found a way to fix it! You have to delee the game and then install it again. Thats right. But dont worry, you wont lose all your data, because thats stored in the cloud. CaveStoryKing64 03:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC)CaveStoryKing64 RE: works. For the "blocked" thing, WM43 played a prank by using . }} }}